zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Woodfall (region)
Woodfall is a region of Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The region contains the Southern Swamp, the Woods of Mystery, the Deku Palace, and Woodfall. As its name may suggest, the area is abundant in swamplands; however, all the swamp water in the area had been contaminated and rendered poisonous by the Skull Kid before Link arrived. These swamps can usually be crossed by Deku Scrubs by utilizing the Lily Pads found there; indeed, before the swamp water is cleansed after the defeat of Odolwa, it is the only way to safely cross the swamps, apart from by boat. This region is ruled by a monarchy of Deku Scrubs. Other species have come to live here as well, which is strange due to how territorial the native Deku Scrubs are. The Deku Scrubs rule from the Deku Palace, and refuse to allow anyone except other Deku Scrubs entry. The swamp is also populated by monkeys, but it is unknown where they live. Points of interest Southern Swamp The first location of Woodfall that Link encounters is the Southern Swamp. It is here various shops and areas are found, along with several characters. Additionally, Link can also obtain a few mask's and a Pieces of Heart in the Southern Swamp. The small path that leads from Termina Field to the area of the swamp where the Swamp Tourist Center is found is also commonly considered part of the Southern Swamp area and thus part of the Woodfall region; here, Link can find the Swamp Shooting Gallery, where he can hone his skills with the Hero's Bow and win various prizes. In the 3DS Remake, a new area called Swamp Fishing Hole is found located next to the Swamp Shooting Gallery. This new area contains a Fishing Pond where Link can go Fishing, and functions much like the Fishing Pond from Ocarina of Time. Swamp Tourist Center At the Swamp Tourist Center, Link can speak with the Guide to obtain the Pictograph Box, though he may only participate in the contest before he has defeated Odolwa and cleared Woodfall Temple. If Link brings the Guide a pictograph of the Deku King or his own son, Tingle, he will grant Link a Piece of Heart. Also a Piece of Heart is on top of the Swamp Tourist Center that Link can reach by trading the Business Scrub the Land Title Deed for the Deku Flower. If Koume is missing in from the Boat Rental section of the Tourist Center, he must search for her in the Woods of Mystery and give her a Red Potion to restore her health. When Link returns to the Center, she will offer Link a free boat ride for his troubles. Magic Hags' Potion Shop The Magic Hags' Potion Shop is a shop that, as evidenced by its name, sells various potions. It is run primarily by Kotake, though the shop's name implies her twin sister Koume may be involved in running the shop as well. It is here Link can take Magic Mushrooms found with the help of the Mask of Scents, to have Kotake brew a Blue Potion, which restores both health and magic. Woods of Mystery When Koume is not available, Link searches for her by following a monkey through the Woods of Mystery. When Link finds Koume, she is in need of a health-restoring potion, which Link can obtain by speaking with Kotake after learning of her sister's trouble. Once she has been revived, Koume flies off, and Link can return to the Swamp Tourist Center for a free boat ride. After clearing Woodfall Temple and restoring the water to normal, Link can participate in a varied version of the boat cruise, this time trying to hit a flying Koume's targets to obtain Piece of Heart. Deku Palace The Deku Palace is, as its name suggests, the palace of the tribal Deku Scrubs that most likely have control over the surrounding area. The Deku are normally very protective when agitated, and as such do not allow non-Deku visitors inside at any exception. However, when Link wears the Deku Mask, he can speak with the Palace guards who will grant him access to the main chamber of the Palace, to see the public humiliation of the monkey who has been wrongfully accused of kidnapping the Deku Princess. However, they do not notice if Link slips into the Palace Gardens, where he may explore and find a secret passage into the main chamber to converse with the Imprisoned Monkey. Woodfall before Odolwa's defeat]] Woodfall is the very source of the water in the swamp, and is where Woodfall Temple, the source of the poisoned swamp water, is found. The area is filled with enemies such as Mad Scrubs, Dragonflies, and Hiploops, all guarding the little land there is to walk on. By reaching the platform with an Owl Statue on the other side, Deku Link can play the "Sonata of Awakening" to raise Woodfall Temple, where the Deku Princess is trapped. After defeating Odolwa and rescuing the princess, she may be returned to the Deku King to fully restore peace to the area. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations